


Odsiecz

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [76]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Nawet Stark potrzebuje czasem pomocyPrompt 76. "Odsiecz"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).



          Krzyk w wierzy Starka nie był niczym nowym. Zazwyczaj Tony wykrzykiwał rozkazy lub przekleństwa co jakiś czas, by dać znać, że jeszcze nie umarł w swojej jaskini.  
          Tym razem krzyk jednak pochodził z sypialni, w dodatku brzmiał na lekko spanikowany, a to nie było normalne. T'Challa wbiegł do sypialni, a następnie do łazienki, gdzie znalazł swojego partnera siedzącego na umywalce. To było dziwne...  
– Mamy myszy! Myszy, rozumiesz?! – Stark wydarł się, gdy tylko go zauważył.  
– Serio? Boisz się myszy? I mi to mówisz?  
– A komu mam mówić?  
          T'Challa westchnął, podchodząc do Tony'ego.  
– Zawsze przybiegnę do ciebie z odsieczą – powiedział, całując go.


End file.
